


Screwing With An Interview

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XD Dom's big mouth gets him in trouble and yet again it's up to Billy to save the day! LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing With An Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

“Dommie..”

“Mmm?” Navy blue eyes looked around groggily. In front of him life was still blaring, much to the distress of the tired actor it looked as though it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

People were still interviewing them even though it was obvious that the actors weren’t keen on answering. Elijah had fallen asleep earlier and was now using Sean Astin as a pillow. Billy had followed Elijah’s example and was now close to being asleep as well.

Dom and Billy’s hands had met some time ago and every now and then Dom would run his fingers over the soft skin, amazed every time at how soft and smooth they were.

“When are they going to get the picture?”

Dom sighed shrugging. His head now only supported by Billy’s head. “I don’t know. We’re all ready to go, I’m sure.”

Their agents who were sitting in front of them on the opposite side of the room gave the duo a disapproving look, most likely because of their behavior. Being to tired to move Dom and Billy only stare blankly back.

Then one question disturbed their sense of peace. “Mr. Monaghan how has your love life been?”

That statement made both Dom and Billy sit up. Billy hit his head against Dom. “OW!!” The Scotsman moaned rubbing the throbbing bump on his temple.

Dom took labored breaths searching the crowd of reporters for the reporter who had asked the question. “Um, fairly well..”

Billy nervously looked back and forth from the floor the reporters. A faint blush covered his cheeks from embarrassment. He knew what they must have looked like laying all over each other like that.

“I see. Do you like girls?”

Dom blushed this time and then smirked. He could either cause a media up roar and shout ‘Hell No’ or just smile innocently and go ‘Yes, of course’ then give a random name of some actress that he ‘had’ his eyes ‘on’.

Hm, that Media Up Roar sounded like fun. “Naw, girls are boring.”

“Very well. How about boys? Is that why you were holding Mr. Boyd like that.”  
Oops. Dom cursed and stared at Billy sympathetically, he hadn’t meant to pull Billy into this as well.

“Our love life is none of your business, ma’am.”

That voice it was Billy. Dom gulped, hoping Billy could pull it off.

“If we do love each other, which we do, it may or may not elevate to lovers. If and when it does I will feel honored to have him as my lover. If it doesn’t I am honored to have him as a friend.”

Dom’s heart was so full that it almost burst. He wanted to know what was going on in Billy’s head. Dom knew that Billy could lie but that tone was not lying. That tone was serious and a ‘meant’ it tone.

*~*

“Thanks a lot Billy or saving me.” Dom exclaimed after it was all over with.

“Yeh, your big mouth seems to get you in more trouble.” Billy sat on the edge of Dom’s knee and patted the thigh opposite of where he was plopped.

“So, did you um mean it?”

“Mean what?”

A sigh escaped Dom’s mouth. It wasn’t relief it was rejection. Dom had hoped that maybe Billy had really meant what he said.

“You alright, Dommie?” Billy turned slightly around and saw how distressed he looked, “Dom, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I was just being stupid, that’s all.” Dom waved his arms around and leaned back in his chair. ::Stupid to think that you’d actually love me…::

“Are you talking about the lovers thing?” Billy asked.

“Maybe.”

Billy chuckled, “Why do you love me?”

Dom blushed a bright red, “Perhaps. But I don’t know if I want a bratty scot for a Boy Friend or not.”

“HEY!” Billy exclaimed he tried to jump up but Dom wrapped his arms around him keeping him still.  
Dom buried his face into Billy’s hair, “Bill, I’m serious. I do love you.”

“Dom.” Billy whispered. “I know you are.”

“Then let’s be together. I promise I’ll go slow, I won’t do anything you don’t like.” Dom was pleading now. He didn’t want to say he liked any slut actress anymore.

He wanted to be honest and say ‘No, not girls. But I do love him.’ Then pull the small Scottish man in his arms and kiss him on live television.

Billy sighed, “Look, I’ll try it, ok. But I’m sure about this.”

“Boyd, you are never fucking sure about anything.” Dom replied chuckling. “You live your life unsure.”

Billy looked down cast, “Yeh, it’s just me.”

“Exactly, which is why I love you. It’s a cute asset along with your adorable accent, jaw achingly cute looks, and your perfect personality that turns you into Pippin.” Then Dom kissed Billy on the lips.

Billy kissed back still unsure, but then reminded himself that he was the one that said that stuff.

Orlando walked in the room rolling up his shirt sleeves. “Guys, the car is leav-” He stopped and grinned.

“Stop grinning like that.” Billy exclaimed climbing off Dom’s lap.

Dom stood and wrapped an arm around Billy’s waist. “You look like you were planning this.”

As the duo walked out they heard Orlando on his cell phone, “Tell Janet, thanks for screwing with the interview. It worked perfectly.”

Both boys looked to each other and eyes met and both smiled. “GET HIM!”

Orlando ran out screaming with two hobbits behind him yelling.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
